The Dance
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Follow Mitchie through her time leading up to the school dance and meeting Alex. Songfic to 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K. F/F


The Dance

**OK, so here's the finale of those three song fics I said I was planning. It's also the 2nd story of double story day for my anniversary Thursday, along with Gimme That Girl. This one wasn't even in my dreams at the beginning, but I got some new music from my friend and got some really good ideas for it. It's based on 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K. Clearly I need to stop listening to music or I'll never finish my list of stories I want to write. But in the meantime, I'll just give you this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Relient K, WOWP, nor Camp Rock belongs to me. It'd sure be a strange combination of things to own though, huh? Just a random band, one TV series, and a movie.**

Mitchie was in the bathroom. She'd just gotten off of the bus and put her things into her locker. It was her senior year, so they'd given her class the top floor. This was because explained by saying they behaved better and did fewer 'unacceptable' things in the bathroom. Not that much apparently, because it had gotten so bad the teacher with the key had decided to keep the door locked a couple weeks ago. The only other bathroom was down on the first floor, which was much too long a walk for that early in the morning. Thus she only did this when she really had to go, like today.

She also still had her headphones in from the bus ride, since class hadn't started and it wasn't required yet. This almost caused her to miss the door opening, but she heard it falling closed with its heavy wooden thump. Her left headphone, the one that no longer worked and was simply a glorified earplug, was quickly removed as she stealthily scouted her new company.

"Oh my gosh, Heidi, I totally asked Erik yesterday, and he said yes! I was so nervous, but he just smiled at me and it was so cute I had to ask." Joy, it was Holly, Heidi, and Laura, three of the most high pitched, annoying voiced girls in the entire school. Of course they were still talking about who they'd asked or were going to ask to that stupid Sadie Hawkins dance. Everyone had been talking about it ever since it was announced a few days ago. She could still remember the day...

_Mitchie had been just sitting in a normal Spanish class. That was not a good thing, as her teacher, Mr. Tharp, managed to squeeze work into every possible second of the class. He never stopped teaching until the exact moment the bell rang, usually giving out the homework afterwards as everyone walked out. But they weren't at that time yet, they were still sitting in the middle of the day's boring lecture. The only good thing about the class was that she got to sit next to her best friend Nate, so they often had a good time ignoring the lesson. Well, maybe that wasn't the only good thing, as they also sat behind their two friends Darren and Allison, who always paid attention, got great grades, and were usually willing to explain things._

_ Today Mitchie was at least partially listening, but she still only caught parts of sentences. They were working on verbs in the past tense. Tharp kept insisting they remember these particular verbs happened over a 'period of time.'_

_ Inspired, she turned to Nate. "Period of time? Sounds like your next Indiana Jones movie, Mr. Director. Although that's an artifact nobody wants to find. It'd fit though, it's all dusty and no one's seen it in years." Nate, wanting to be a director in his future, laughed so hard his head sank down onto the desk and just rested there for a few minutes._

_ Meanwhile, the teacher was still rambling on, until the intercom system came on with a very soft voice, then quickly faded out. It was quickly followed with some tapping and the principal's loud, overly zealous speech, with his mouth undoubtedly right on top of the microphone. _

_ "May I have your attention please. May I have your attention please. In two weeks, on April 8__th__, we will be hosting a girl's choice Sadie Hawkins dance as a fund raiser for the baseball team's trip to regionals. For more details, check the posters in the 'BEEEP!'" Everyone laughed as he was cut off by the bell. It didn't happen often, but it was definitely fun when it did. Especially because he never seemed to realize he'd been cut off and finish the message, so they just had to find out by themselves._

Mitchie snapped out of her memories to find herself still in the bathroom stall, though it appeared her unwelcome company had left. She shut off her music, put her things away, and began her trudge up the many stairs to her first class, English, which was back on the third floor. As she walked, she pondered why they'd choose such a dance for a fundraiser. As far as she knew, they were much more popular in middle schools, though it could be a nice change of pace. Although she probably wouldn't be in attendance to notice it, she could easily find something better to do that night.

Finally she arrived at English, sitting down in her front row seat, which happened to be next to Nate again. As usual, she got her journal writing and grammar work done a good five minutes before class even started, and laid her head down onto her books. Soon though, the class did start, and their teacher declared they'd be presenting the speeches they'd been working on about King Arthur and his knights of the round table. Mitchie went in her preferred position, right in the middle of the group of people. By the end, she felt like she'd done quite well with her speech, probably getting herself an A in the process.

"So in conclusion," she finished, "war was a big theme of these stories. Without war it's not so much a collection of legends as a short story or two." The class laughed at this. It wasn't very widely known, but around her friends she could be the funniest person you'd ever met. She just tended to be a bit more shy and observant around larger crowds. Mitchie finally arrived back at her seat, quite a short walk into the front row, and sat down, unaware of a strange pair of eyes watching her from the back of the room.

Two hours later, Spanish class came again. Today she couldn't seem to avoid the dance, as even Nate wanted to know if she'd asked anyone.

"No, and I don't plan to. I could easily find a much better use of my Friday night." She informed him confidently.

"Well that's cool, I got asked by Caitlin yesterday, so I'm gonna go with her." Mitchie smiled. Caitlin, another one in their group of friends, had had a secret crush on him for nearly a year now. They'd make a good match together, they had a lot in common.

Not much else happened in the next couple hours, until lunch time arrived. Mitchie quickly hurried to her locker and grabbed the bag she'd brought her lunch in. As she entered the cafeteria, she looked around. None of her friends were here today, it was like a perfect storm of absences. Nate had to go to an orthodontist appointment to get his braces checked, Caitlin and her friend Harper were off to a college visit, and the guys, Shane and Jason, were most likely down in the gym, still wrapped up in some pickup basketball game.

No one had been there to save it with their bags, so the table they usually sat at had been quickly overrun with sophomores. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking for a suitable place to sit and eat. She certainly couldn't pick an empty table, that just seemed sad. She ended up at the empty half of the cheerleader's table, quietly trying not to be noticed.

"Excuse me, are you the one who ordered the beating for lunch?" She heard from behind her, turning to see a tall, somewhat muscular young man. His name was Devon, and he was the quarterback of the football team, one of the best wrestlers in the state, and the cockiest idiot she'd ever met.

"Nope, you can just cancel that. I won't be needing it." She calmly responded, turning back around to her sandwich.

"You're in my spot. But you know, I think you might have won a complimentary beating. Just stay seated to find out." A couple of his big friends came up behind him, one cracking his knuckles, the other trying to look menacing, but mostly looking confused.

Either way, Mitchie decided she didn't want to find out. "Alright, spot's not worth that much. Go for it." She moved out of the seat. He took a menacing step towards her. As stupid as he was, he was still strong, and those two were a bad combination. She felt it was in her best interest to jog off down the hallway.

Once she got a ways down the hallway, she felt she'd be safe, and turned to make sure they weren't chasing her before stopping. Unfortunately, before she managed to stop, she was blindsided by someone else who clearly also wasn't watching where they were going.

"I'm so sorry," the mystery person, now obviously a girl, said quickly, "I wasn't looking where I was going, and... Oh, Mitchie, hey."

"Um, hey. Do I know you?" Mitchie asked the mystery girl, who in her opinion was much too pretty to be in such a hurry. Part of her mind found this strange, but still truthful, so she just went with it.

"We have English together, but we've never really talked. I'm Alex Russo. I was actually hoping to talk to you soon."

"Well hi Alex, I won't bother with my name, seeing as you already know it, so what did you wanna talk about?"

"OK, I don't really know how to lead up to this, or how it's gonna go over, so I'm just gonna say it. I really like you Mitchie. And I was wondering if you might wanna...go to the dance...with me?" She squeaked near the end, her voice getting higher pitched as she went on.

Mitchie was still for a moment, half of her in shock, the other half pondering the question. Eventually she reached a decision. "Sure I will. I'm not going with anybody yet, and it'll definitely be an interesting night." Alex looked immensely relieved at the agreement, and they arranged for Alex to pick her up and ride to the dance together.

The day of the dance, Mitchie was nervously excited. The only people she'd told about her date so far were Nate and her parents, all of whom were pretty supportive. Her parents still wanted to meet Alex, but they'd get that chance today. There was a knocking at the door, and Mitchie's mom answered it.

"Oh hello dear, you must be Alex, right?" She said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Yes ma'am." Alex replied somewhat stiffly, standing straight as a board.

"Dear, do relax a bit. I'm not going to kill you. Or otherwise harm you in any way, unless you hurt my daughter." The girl relaxed partially at this, but she was still on edge. They proceeded with greetings and small talk until Mitchie's door opened upstairs. Alex's gaze immediately shot to the stairs, where the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen was descending in a floor length green gown that fit her very well. She herself was in a long black dress her mother had gotten her a few months ago. But her attention was still on Mitchie, so she decided to tell her so.

"You look very beautiful." She told the girl, presenting the corsage she'd brought.

Mitchie started strangely looking around at the space between them. "What are you looking for?" Alex was quite confused now.

"The mirror you were looking into, because clearly you're the beautiful one." The voices in their heads both had opinions on this, Alex's going _awww._ Mitchie's, on the other hand, was starting to see that this night might turn into something a bit more than she'd imagined, as she seemed unable to stop or care that she was flirting with Alex.

When they arrived at the dance, they did turn a few heads, but neither one noticed. Both were too busy trying to secretly check the other out the entire ride to the school.

As they entered, who else walked up but Devon. He approached Alex, taking her hand. "Hey beautiful, how 'bout a dance with the most popular guy in school?" he asked, winking as he finished.

"Sorry," Alex responded, turning her nose up at him. I already have a date to dance with. And I much prefer _her _telling me I'm beautiful, as I know she means it as more than a ploy to try to get into my pants." She then proceeded to lead Mitchie away. Devon just stood there for a minute. Did he really just get turned down for a girl? The same one he'd threatened to beat up just last week? What was wrong with this school?

Then they started to dance, ending up right in the middle of the floor, between their combined groups of friends. Near the end of one of the slower songs, they stopped, staring into each other's eyes. Mitchie felt herself leaning forward, but strangely didn't feel the urge to stop. Then they were kissing, lips first softly brushing together, then deeply plastered like cheese on macaroni. You know, that school macaroni, that's all rubbery and may or may not actually include cheese.

"Ladies, tone down the PDA please." Mr. Tharp said, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder until they finally separated. They apologized, and he moved on to the group who seemed to think 'dancing' meant 'clothed sex.'

"Can we talk, outside?" Mitchie asked. Alex agreed, and they headed out into the cool night air.

"So, I don't really get it quite yet, but I really like you. When we kissed, it just felt right, y'know? So I was thinking, would you maybe wanna do this again, like, see where it goes?"

"I would love to do that with you. I was feeling the exact same way." Alex smiled.

They proceeded to set off testing their new relationship, and it soon did become more intimate. Mitchie's life was never the same, all because she was open to possibilities. Normally the girls ask the guys, but it's always a surprise, and she now knows there's nothing better than a Sadie Hawkins dance.

** Double story anniversary day is complete! Let me know if you like the idea of it, I'm still thinking about another one for my birthday in April. Anyway, you should push that blue button down there. It will transport you to a magical land, where the only thing to do is tell me what you thought. I like it when people visit that place. =) ~SGM**


End file.
